Top 10 Worst Traits in the Fallout Series
Traits in Fallout are great. They provide nice early game edges and balance it out with usually less significant or sometimes an extremely insignificant trait. Some traits can even be useful throughout the whole game, but there are some traits that either have no noticeable up sides, have a very crippling downside that overshadows the up sides, or are just sometimes downright redundant. Here's my opinion for the 10 worst traits in the fallout series. 10. EMP Shielding Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout Tactics '''Effect: '''This robot has a dedicated EMP shielding system. This makes it heavier and therefore slower. This trait causes a penalty to Agility but a 30% bonus to EMP resistance. (only usable by robots) '''Why it sucks: '''While the EMP resist is no doubt nice, the -2 agility is really crippling as you want as many action points as possible in a pre-Bethesda Fallout game. Overall, it's an OK effect, but a shitty downside. '''9. Claustrophobia Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout: New Vegas (Old World Blues DLC) '''Effect: When outside you gain +1 to all SPECIAL stats but when indoors, you suffer -1 to all SPECIAL stats. Why it sucks: '''Admittedly not the worst trait choice you could take in Fallout: New Vegas, but it's certainly a piece of shit compared to awesome ones like Kamikaze, Small Frame, and Good Natured. See, the issue with this trait is, the majority of SPECIAL/Skill checks will be done indoors and the -1 is an annoyance. It means every time you wanna pass a check such as speech, picking a door or repairing an elevator you have to either pop some chems or use a magazine, both of which will burn at an alarming rate with this trait. And let's not forget that all forms of gambling are done indoors, meaning you'll always have -1 luck and thus a lower chance of winning in blackjack. '''8. Sex Appeal Game(s) that it's appeared in: 'Fallout 2 Effect: You've got the "right" stuff. Members of the opposite sex are attracted to you, but those of the same sex tend to become quite jealous. '''Why it sucks: ' You want this trait's insignificant positives without the negative? Sleep with a few people, and bam! Same effect without the negative bullshit! '''7. Loose Cannon Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout: New Vegas Effect: From frag grenades to throwing spears, you can throw weapons 30% faster at the cost of 25% less range. '''Why it sucks: '''OK, so in exchange for a quarter of the already low throwing range you get with explosives and thrown weapons, the throwing animation is now faster and you get a 30% AP reduction for thrown weapons in V.A.T.S.. The AP reduction while admittedly nice, really isn't too great on grenades since you usually get the same effect throwing them and can spam them outside of V.AT.S., not worth it really. '''6. Jinxed Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout, Fallout 2 Effect: If a character has a failure during combat, there is a greater likelihood that the failure will be downgraded to a critical failure. '''Why it sucks: '''This trait is spectacularly shit. Sure, critical failures are great when it happens to the enemy, but when it happens to you it's gonna be a pain in the ass, making the trait not worth it, and in Fallout 2 it's even less worth taking because a companion you can find in a random event will join you if you fail a luck roll and give you this trait for free along with taking your luck down to -1/-2 (gifted will effect the minimum amount of SPECIAL points.) And while the luck hit may sound hard, if you fail the luck roll and don't reload a save, chances are your luck is already low. So it's basically the same situation as Sex Appeal, but even worse because the effect is shitty and you have to keep the downside, pass. 5. '''Skilled Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout, Fallout 2 Effect: You gain +10% to all skills but gain a perk every 4th level instead of every 3rd level. '''Why it sucks: '''Kicking off the bottom 5 we have Skilled. Skilled's positive effect isn't bad, it's just too bad that in Fallout 1 and 2 you were swimming in skill points, but the thing you weren't swimming in was perks, and with an absurdly low level cap, you can't afford to miss perks.You can't justify the small bonus for the huge downside. It got better in New Vegas, though, and it is decent there. 4. '''Four Eyes Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout: New Vegas Effect: While wearing any type of glasses, you have +1 PER. Without glasses, you have -1 PER. '''Why it sucks: At first, this may not seem that bad. I mean it's a free SPECIAL point right? Needing to wear glasses isn't that bad of a requisite and hey, if you wanna get buddy buddy with the Legion and take advantage of the lucky shades in their safe house the you can have +1 luck and +3 perception! Sadly, the game neglected to mention it actually subtracts a point of perception in your base SPECIAL, meaning that for example if you had a PER of 8, for perk purposes you'd have a PER of 7 after taking this trait. This isn't mentioned anywhere, it misleads you, and on top of it all Perception is pretty weak stat. Compass range isn't that crucial and Ed-e gives you more compass range than you'll ever need, making this perk pretty piss poor. 3. Bruiser Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout, Fallout 2 Effect: You gain +2 strength at the cost of -2 AP '''Why it sucks: '''As said before, you want ALL the AP you can get in a pre-Bethesda Fallout game. Unlike the aforementioned EMP Shielding, you cannot compensate by just putting 2 points of agility to cancel out the downside as even at 10 AGL you'll only have 8 AP, which is severely hindering for virtually any build that involves killing things. And if you're doing a no/minimal kill run, why are you taking this perk in the first place? '''2. Kamikaze Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout, Fallout 2 Effect: With this trait, your sequence gets a +5 bonus, but your natural armor class is decreased to zero. You must wear armor to have an armor class. '''Why it sucks: '''Don't confuse this terrible trait with the awesome ones from Fallout: New Vegas or Tactics with the same name. This one trades all your natural Armor class (Basically your Evasion stat) for a little sequence. What does sequence do? Decides turn order... great trade off right? It's not that armor class is the most important stat in the game and losing some will fuck you over, it's that you lose a useful stat in exchange for a useless upside that won't ever matter. 1. '''Rabid '''Game(s) that it's appeared in: '''Fallout Tactics Effect: You are a half crazed feral killing machine. Crippled limbs have less effect on you and you receive bonus Action Points whenever you kill an opponent. But chems, including stimpaks, have no effect on you. Available only to Deathclaws. '''Why it sucks: '''This pile of shit of a trait, in exchange for not being able to heal with stims or use valuable chems, you can have less noticeable crippled limbs. Hooray! The AP recovery is a blatant lie and you get nothing for killing opponents, seriously fuck this trait. Category:Countdown Lists Category:Video Games